Tour Crush
by XxSpraypaintDisasterxX
Summary: Oli, the bassist for her band Seconds to Zero, has the once in a lifetime opportunity to tour with Mindless Self Indulgence. On this tour, she meets and falls in love with their bassist, Lyn-z. Lyn-z/ OFC  FEMSLASH WARNING


"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, ITS JIMMY URINE!" I hear Christina yell, quite loudly and in my ear, actually, after spotting one of our lifelong idols. We'll be touring with his fucking kick ass band, Mindless Self Indulgence, and me and Christina believe it to be the best fucking thing that ever happened to us. McKenzie doesn't love 'em, but hey, a tours a tour. We run up to him and begin to shout random MSI lyrics in excitement. "Sing it to the tune of FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT!" is the last one I scream before coming to terms with reality and controlling myself. "Hi, sorry about that, bro. We're just really fuckin big fans." Jimmy's smiling at us, so I guess he understands. "Glad to hear it, I always thought we sucked. Nice to hear otherwise!" one of the things I love about Jimmy Urine. Jimmy saw us play once last year at Bamboozle, downloaded our demo (illegally, but we let it slide), said he thought we could hold our instruments better than they could, and called our record company. He told them he wanted a co- headlining tour with us. I legit died. "MSI? Sucking? Fuck no!" is how I responded to this. He just laughed. "Seriously Jimmy, thanks so much for bringing us on tour. I still cant believe this is happening!" I say, in an almost fangirlish way at that last part. "Oh shut up, you'll be sick of us by tomorrow" he retorts, although I highly doubt this. I turn around for a second to catch McKenzie awkwardly trying to make conversation with Steve. Her hating this band is going to make this tour so fucking entertaining. Then, as I'm bringing my attention back to Jimmy, my eye catches a black haired, tattooed girl holding a custom First Act firecracker bass. MOTHER. FUCKER. It was Lyn-z Ballato. She stood fiddling with one of the pickups on her bass, and I just stood there. Absolutely star struck. I've had a crush on this girl ever since I first bought You'll Rebel To Anything in 2006 and started listening to MSI. She was so much more beautiful in person. Here I was, finally, at 27, 5 years later, with my band, touring with this fucking sexy bitch. I stood there for a second, trying to get my fangirl ass together, before walking over to introduce myself, leaving Christina to talk to Jimmy. "Hi, I'm Oli. I'm the bassist in Seconds to Zero. Need a hand with that?" I say, pointing at her pickups and trying to play it cool. "God, thank you! Our bass tech is off at fucking Starbucks or something. Can you hold this for a second while I grab this screwdriver?" she says as she shoves the bass into my arms. HOLY SHIT. IM HOLDING LYNZS CUSTOM BASS. THERE IS ONLY ONE OF THESE. I AM HOLDING IT. "Thanks so much, I needed a hand. I'm Lyn-z, by the way- it's nice to meet you." she says. *Inner freak out attack* "Yeah, I know. That your name is Lyn-z, i mean." God, I sounded like a fucking DORK! "I like, worship you. Sorry if I sound like some psycho obnoxious fan but you've had like a serious impact on my bass playing and I think you're really cool" and SEXY! But I didn't say that part. "Thanks, you seem pretty fuckin cool yourself" she says to me with a smile. "All done!" she exclaims and takes the bass out of my arms to relocate it to a stand by a stack of Steve's Marshall amps. She turns to give me a hug and say "this tour is gonna be great. They're the best when I'm friends with the other bands, and you already seem really nice"

"No doubt this tour is gonna be fuckin rad! You're so awesome!" she laughs, probably because i sound like a total dork, but still, I made Lyn-z laugh. "Hey, I'll introduce you to my band if you introduce me to yours" she says. "deal" I respond, mostly over the shock of meeting Lyn-z for the first time.

**During show**

We play first, cause MSI is more popular than us. We finish up playing Red Hair Dye, and I shout into my microphone, "Who's fucking ready to see Mindless Self fucking Indulgence?" and the crowd erupts into cheers. Christina adds, "I know you wanna see them, but we were acceptable, right?" that got a ton of cheers, and all I could do was smile. I couldn't believe we'd gotten this far.

We run off the stage and Lyn-z high fives me. "You're an amazing bassist! And you sing at the same time! I fucking influenced you! It should be the other way around!" it's a good thing I'm sweating so much, otherwise you would be able to see my tears of happiness. "Thank you!" I reply. She goes on in 20 minutes, so she goes into her dressing room to get ready.

**After the show**

"Hey, there'll be plenty more after partys on this tour, with all the sex, drugs, and rock and roll you can handle. So how bout we take it slow and go grab pizza, just the bassists." Best. Dinner invitation. Ever. Plus, I know McKenzie, Aaron, and Christina are just gonna get wasted, so I won't have anyone to hang out with at the party except for Lyn-z anyway. And I'd probably be pretty hammered myself. "Sounds great!" I reply and grab my jacket. On the way, a few fans stop us for autographs and pictures, but I don't mind at all. I love the fans, and I love that someone loves what I've done. I can't stand the rock stars who act like fans are annoying. A few more fans at the pizza place, but its like 1 am, so I can't even believe it's open. We're almost the only two people here. "So, how long have you been playing?" she asks me. "Since I was 14. You?"

"Since I was 20. When I joined MSI" she says. I didn't know that story was actually true. "Wow, I mean, holy shit! But you're so good! You must've learned so fast!"

"Yeah, I had like, a twenty dollar Fender Squire and Steve like yelling at me to hit the right note when he was teaching me the songs. Look at me now! Things have changed a little" I was looking at her now. Trying not to focus on her tits. Damn my lesbianism!

"Shit, now you have like 5 basses though! And my first was a squire too!"

"yeah, I love my collection. You can come to my hotel room later and see it, if you want. I only have 3 of 'em with me right now though. How many do you have?" she asks [sorry for boring you guys with bass talk. i just had to!]

"3. My Schecter, a Rickenbacker, and an Epiphone Explorer. I kinda fell in love with the Explorer after I saw you playing it though. Sorry for stealing your style!"

"No, dude, that's cool! Hey, we should both play them one night and try to trick everyone into thinking its the same bass!" we both laugh at the thought of this lame bass trick, and decide to try it the next night.

**Lyn-z's room, after dinner**

"Sick! This Aerodyne fuckin rocks!" I say as we sit and try out some of her basses. "Yeah, that's my favorite after my Firecracker" she says.

"I love the Firecracker! How did you get a custom deal with First Act? Think you could hook me up?" I say jokingly. "I can try!" she says. We both laugh a little at this. I trip slightly as I'm going to put her Fender back, and find that I'm inches from her face. We look each other deep in the eyes and before either of us know it, our lips touch. We lock into a deep, passionate kiss, breaking apart only to put down our basses. Our lips reconnect, and I wrap my arms around her. She runs her hands down my spine until the rest on my lower back. Jesus, I didn't know Lyn-z was gay! but fuck, this rocks! I fall on top of her on her bed and we continue our kiss. She moves her hands to lift up my shirt and pulls it over my head. I start to unzip her schoolgirl- esque skirt and she rolls on top of me as I moan into her mouth. Her skirt is off as I work on her shirt, and she unhooks my bra. She moves her mouth down from my mouth, planting kisses along my jaw, and sucks on my neck. She then moves down to my chest. I moan softly as she has her way with my breast, and I run my fingers through her hair. She finishes and comes back up to my mouth. I slip my fingers inside her panties and into her cunt. She makes these beautiful little "oh!" noises as I do this, and I smile against her mouth. I move myself down her body and lick slowly up her thigh. She giggles and says, "Stop teasing me!" as I go in and start sucking on her clit. I lick all around her clit and she lifts her hips up off the bed in an orgasm. I lick back up her stomach and resume my kiss with her. That's all I want. To kiss her. She's so beautiful. We pull away and smile at each other. "Think we should rest for tomorrow? We both have to catch that flight to New Jersey. I promise well do this again tomorrow night!" she says, and I agree, but first say, "and you promise to sit next to me on the plane?"

"Yes" she smiles. We turn out the lights and I think to myself, FUCK. YES.


End file.
